


Capiscum (in my ass)

by ridingcursedalltheway



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Again, Anal Fisting, Grimm is a little bitch ass whore, Object Insertion, Oh fuck dude, Other, Unsafe Sex, can i say uhh umm, dont fuck peppers!!!!! for the love of god and all that is holy!!!!!!, im bakc, minors do not interact with or read this fic, oh fuck, oh shit, sextuple penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingcursedalltheway/pseuds/ridingcursedalltheway
Summary: just. dont.
Relationships: Grimm/Five Very VERY Sexy Peppers, Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. one pepper two pepper three pepper four, five pepper in grimm's ass bc he's a whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pannathian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannathian/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for the little devil on my shoulder who makes me maake these things that i make
> 
> (if you're 15 you shouldn't be reading this, and if ur over 18 you shouldn't be sharing this with 15 yr olds)

“You’re out of touch.”

Grimm whipped around with dramatic flair, his cape twirling around his body as he stared at the lanky vessel currently affixing him with an unamused stare.

“Whatever do you mean by . . . ‘out of touch’ ?” he whispered, a rasp in his throat as his eyes went wide and beguiling, a hint of tears beginning to form in his cherry red eyes before a thin tendril of void latched around one of his horns and pulled him down to meet Ghost’s face.

“Cut the shit, old man. This act is boring. _You’re_ boring. It’s just that no one else is willing to tell you to your face,” they huffed, flicking a claw between his eyes and watching him reel back with shock horror and rage.

“Boring? BORING?” he gasped, then scoffed, then spun about as flames began to lick at the edges of his cape, his expression turning hard as he bared his fangs. “Why that’s not what it seemed like last week when–”

He was cut off as Ghost stood and pushed their way past him, yawning. “That was fun but it wasn’t interesting at all. Call me back when you’ve got a new trick up your sleeve,” they said, as deadpan as possible as they exited the tent, leaving Grimm alone with his new performance anxieties.

_

“OuT oF toUCh? I’ll show that little shit OUT OF TOUCH!” Grimm howled at the ceiling of his tent, nary a single answer returned to his raging, as everyone else had left him to stew in horny anger alone, with only himself, his dick, his asshole, and his new playthings.

Drawing the fancy black case he’d come home with out from under his cloak, Grimm cackled softly to himself, the noise slowly rising in volume until he was practically screaming with laugher as he opened up the sleek container to reveal. . .

“The spiciest _fucking_ peppers known to bug kind!!!” he shrieked with joy, claws hovering over the unsuspecting fruits as he perused them. Five beautiful specimens of varying size and shape. And all of them would soon find a home within him. “They think I’ve lost my spice, do they? My hotness? My heat?? My FLAME???”

Grimm picked up the smallest pepper, his eyes going wide and his mouth beginning to water. “I’d like to see what they think of me after this,” he gasped, flinging his cape away and throwing himself down upon his exorbitant pillow pile while giggling unreservedly to himself as he reached behind himself to carefully tease his entrance with the mildest of them.

A delighted shiver ran up his back as he eased it in, a delighted mewling escaping his mouth at the tingling sensation, his free hand reaching down to grasp his dick as he fucked himself on the pepper, excited purrs and gasps filling the room before he soon became unsatisfied. Ghost could fit six of their thick, void-slicked tentacles inside his ass with enough patience, and the smallest pepper wasn’t even as thick as one. He needed more.

Placing the pepper back in the case, he selected both the fourth and third biggest peppers, eagerly popping them in one after the other with wild abandon, his eyes rolling back in his head as their heat permeated his walls, warming him from the inside as he fervently stroked his cock while reaching a shaky hand forward to get the second largest before fitting that within his hole as well. He was barely able to get it inside before he was throwing his head back and screaming as loud as possible, coating his own chest with pale pink ropes of his excess.

Panting, he tenderly removed the peppers and cleaned them off before gently setting them back in the container, a blissful smile across his face as he stared down at the mess he’d made, his eyes wandering to the largest pepper as he remembered Ghost’s mockery.

“I’m going to give them the spiciest fucking ride of their life.”


	2. (to the tune of "this girl is on fire") His Ass is on Fireeeeeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Ghost arrived at Grimm’s tent exactly on time. Which is to say they were an hour late, strolling in through the curtains and giving the troupe master a look of disdain as he stared up at them with indignity. Despite how they’d kept him waiting his dick was still half hard.

“Took you long enough!” he scowled, “and after all the effort I put into getting things ready for you, I thought you’d at least have the decency to get here at the time I specified!” The glare was immediately replaced with an excited “ooh...” As Ghost kneeled over him, undoing the traveling charms on their cloak one by one so they could remove it from their shoulders.

“So is that a no or–?” Grimm shrieked at them.

“Absolutely not! I summoned you here for a reason. Behold!!” He crowed, pulling the pepper case out from behind his back and opening it to reveal the single largest pepper, the others removed to provide it the focus and attention it deserved. “The missing spice from our routine!”

Ghost stared at the pepper, then up at Grimm, then back to the pepper, then back to Grimm.

“What do you expect me to do with this?”

“I expect you to fuck my beautiful ass with  _ this _ inside me,” he said, beaming with pride. Ghost felt their enthusiasm waning.

“Are you serious? Really. This is really what you want. My dicks in you with a pepper up your ass. You are asking me to fuck you like that.” If they’d known that this was what would result from saving Hallownest they would’ve just let the kingdom burn.

Grimm scoffed. “What’s wrong? Afraid of a little spice? You were the one who decided you simply MUST sample my grand heaaaAAAAUOOUUUUU!” He howled with pleasure as the pepper popped into him unceremoniously, Ghost’s unchanging mask giving off the insufferable aura of a smirk as they lined up three of their writhing void tentacle dicks with his entrance, watching his face contort with ecstasy before they flipped him onto his stomach and slid into him as easily as a hot knife slips through butter.

“You’re such a needy little bitch, you know that, right?” They clawed at his hips, taking in the sight of him arching and wailing and moaning with wild abandon. “What the fuck would you do without me? Just sit around shoving fruit up your asshole? You’re lucky I like you this much.” Grimm let out breathless little laughs and whines as Ghost’s cocks pushed the pepper deeper within him, the writhing, wriggling tentacles wrapping around it and treating it like an extension as their owner thrusted as far as they could into his wanton ass.

The two of them rutted like animals, Grimm’s little bitchlike whimpers contrasted by Ghost’s deep chested growls made the room’s atmosphere practically insufferable, and as soon as Ghost reached around to take a firm hold of Grimm’s own neglected cock, the air was filled with needy yowling that would drive even the most dedicated of snoopers away with a headache and a grimace.

“So, hah, is this hot enough for you yet? Am I still boring you? You awful bastard creature?” Grimm’s teasing went unheard as Ghost focused on working all six of their cocks into him, an excess of black slick traveling up his chest as they pushed him to the limit, stretching him open and pulling the pepper back into the center of their mass to form a neat bulge that popped in and out of him and left him crying openly for more, his bravado lost completely as Ghost railed him into oblivion.

Grimm fully lost himself as the heat from the pepper, combined with the natural coolness of void created a sensation unlike any other within him, he was open mouthed, gasping as he was fucked open with relentless strength.

Up until Ghost flinched and shuddered, stuttering to a halt within him. He prepared to ask what was wrong before it hit him, a burning unlike any flame he’d ever known rapidly filling him completely until he was on his back, shrieking  _ Actual _ flames.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, I’m so fucking sorry– I’ll be right back!” Ghost rushed out and Grimm was left screaming on his own for a scant few minutes, body consumed with an entirely unpleasurable heat before the vessel returned and immediately flipped him over and raised his hips up, spreading him open with their fingers before dumping an entire flask of some liquid he couldn’t see into his tender, burning asshole.

By now he could tell that Ghost had most likely squeezed the pepper inside him so hard that it had broken open, letting its, perhaps,  _ too _ spicy juices flood his sensitive insides, but now he had no idea what they were using to ease the heat away. He wouldn’t complain though, as their fingers worked into him and stroked soothingly across his shell, soon he was purring with eagerness once more, bearing down as they slathered the fluid onto his dick as well, just to be safe.

“I have noo idea what you’re doing back there but don’t fucking stop,” he moaned, unable to see Ghost struggling to not lose their composure as they all but fisted Grimm into his bed.

Every so often they’d pour on more of the mystery liquid both on and in him, and Grimm would feel the burn recede more and more until he was back to feeling pure pleasure once again, a faint sweetness in the air as his earlier excitement began to build back up to an unbearable degree.

Raising himself up, Grimm pulled away before throwing himself into Ghost’s lap, reaching behind to align their still-wriggling cocks up with his entrance. “Are you for fucking real?” they asked. Yes he was.

“If you fucking stop I swear on myself that I’ll kill you,” he snarled, before they pushed into him again the very next moment.

Matching moans escaped them both, and soon Ghost was raising his legs so they could control the leverage, using him like a cocksleeve. For six cocks.

“You’re a horrible little slut.”

“Perhaps,” Grimm purred, “but am I not  _ your _ horrible little slut?” A hand found its place around his neck before Ghost slammed into him at full force, driving the air from his chest.

“Don’t you fucking know it.” They bent him over and filled his dripping ass to the brim with their dicks, hilting completely and shaking with pleasure as Grimm felt the sudden cold rush of void being pumped into him. It was a sensation he’d never quite become accustomed to, yet the lingering warmth from the pepper dulled its sharpness and he tolerated them lingering inside for a moment longer before he pushed them away.

Ghost looked smug as all hells as they pulled out with an audible  _ pop _ before leaning back to survey their handiwork, their expressionless face somehow exuding pride as they reached down to spread his already tender and abused hole to watch their own cum drip out of him, like thickened ink from a bottle.

“You’re disgusting,” Grimm huffed.

“Says the one who was begging for my cocks earlier,” they retorted. Leaning forward and letting the twisting appendages wrap around his dick, prompting him to gasp sharply and reach for their shoulders as they squeezed and pulled and writhed around him. “Now be a good little bitch and cum already.”

And cum he did, arching back with a scream as his dick was strangled within the wriggling mass of Ghost’s own, glowing fluid spilling over them as they teased out every last bit of pleasure they could from the helpless troupe master until he was weakly clawing at their face, overstimulated, exhausted, and completely blissed out.

“Fucking terrible. You’re so needy,” Ghost grimaced internally as they withdrew, already looking for something to clean themself off with even as Grimm reclined, looking completely at ease with the idea of simply resting in his own mess. “I am not going outside looking like this.”

“Sounds very much like a You problem, my dear,” he crooned, before quailing at Ghost’s glare and pointing to where they could wash up.

He was still gross when they returned.

“I am not spooning you like that.”

A whine.

_ “No.” _

“Ugh, you are no fun at all.”

“That’s definitely not what you were thinking when I was fucking milk into your flaming asshole you slut,” they snapped back.

Grimm froze.

“You what? You were using  _ WHAT?” _ he reared up and shrieked at them before dissolving into a coughing fit once more.

“Yeah it was the only thing that would stop the b-”

“IM LACTOSE INTOLERANT!!!”

Both of them paused, letting the words sink in.

“Well, that sounds like very much like a You problem, my dear.”

Ghost hurriedly dashed out the room, the trail end of their cloak vanishing down the well to Hallownest even as Grimm’s scream resounded through Dirtmouth.

Perhaps the peppers were not his  _ best _ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> ragrets


End file.
